(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in or relating to an apparatus adapted to remove water droplets stuck on the surfaces of a thin-plate shaped semiconductor material, one by one, such as silicon wafer or glass photomask by a centrifugal force and to spin-dry the same.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Formation of wiring or circuits on a semiconductor material is accomplished by etching. After such etching, the semiconductor material is washed with pure water and thereafter the material is rotated to remove water droplets thereon and to dry the same. Conventionally, in a process of spin-drying the semiconductor material, such material to be dried is being sucked to a vacuum suction head which is located at an end of a rotary hollow shaft. Accordingly, such prior art spin drier requires a vacuum unit and switch valves besides a rotary drive unit. This complicates the mechanism and operation of the spin drier, and provides a disadvantage in that only one surface of the material is dried.